1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with certain additives and with lubricant and fuel compositions containing them. It more particularly relates to a hydrocarbon diol phenol sulfide borate and to lubricant and fuel compositions containing same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to us borated compounds in lubricants and fuels. These include borated alkanolamines, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,006, and certain borated sulfur compounds, such as are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,277. Other U.S. Pat. Nos. disclosing additional borated additives are: 2,994,064; 3,007,873; 3,014,869; 3,014,869; 3,014,870; 3,076,835; 3,254,025; 3,449,362; 4,025,445; 4,328,113; 4,376,712; and 4,426,723.
The use of certain phenol sulfides in lubricants is known also. U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,832 discloses phenol sulfides, disulfides, polysulfides and oligomers thereof with alkyl ring ethers for the purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,421 discloses lubricants containing calcium phenol sulfides.
The additives and the lubricant and fuel compositions described herein provide sustantial high temperature stability, friction reduction and antioxidant and antiwear properties. Such additives per se, and the compositions made therewith are new and have not, to the best of our knowledge, been described or suggested in the prior art in lubricants.